Various garments have been proposed over the years that have sections for ventilation and for cooling. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,720,044 to Robinson; 5,727,256 to Rudman; and 5,398,343 to Kuracina. However, these patents are restricted to fixed ventilation panels that can have removable sections. The patents do not allow for a single garment shirt to be easily used on different body sizes.
Other patents have been proposed over the years for garments that have removable sections. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,116 to Gould; and 5,628,064 to Chung. However, these patents are limited to only allow for the removal of panel sections, such as removing a sleeve to make a long sleeve shirt into a short sleeve shirt. These patents do not allow for a single garment shirt to be easily used on different body sizes.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 396,339 to Ramsey; 253,256 to Barker; 256,747 to Shedaker; 877,416 to Fanta; 879,685 to Siewers; 901,046 to Stiles 1,233,156 to Zies; 2,470,031 to Harris; 2,470,678 to Auslender; 2,591,513 to Cormier; and 2,685,740 to Augustin. Again, none of these patents allow for a single garment to be easily adapted to be used on different body sizes.